


i am happy to deceive you - a Zeth Fanmix

by feedingonwind



Category: Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, Planeshift Fanworks Exchange, everything has gone terribly wrong for our heroes, planeshift, so many mind games, the bagels were zeth all along, this went to an unexpectedly dark place, zeth pretending to be other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanmix about Zeth, our favorite morally ambiguous shapeshift from Planeshift</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am happy to deceive you - a Zeth Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).



 

[i am happy to deceive you (Zeth Fanmix)](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/itsy73zd1c4bn/i_am_happy_to_deceive_you_-_a_Zeth_Fanmix)

  
1\. Paper Planes - _M.I.A._

> “Running when we hit 'em / Lethal poison for the system  
>  No one on the corner has swagger like us / Hit me on my Burner prepaid wireless”
> 
> Zeth before Planeshift, Zeth before Aja, being young and wild and a little bit terrible and making bad decisions and running running running.

  
2\. Devil’s Dance Floor - _Flogging Molly_

> “Her breath began to speak / As she stood right in front of me  
>  The colour of her eyes / Were the colour of insanity  
>  Crushed beneath her wave / Like a ship, I could not reach her shore  
>  We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor”
> 
> Zeth and Aja meet, and Zeth’s breath is taken away.

  
3\. I’m Your Man - _Lucas Silveira (Leonard Cohen)_

> “If you want a lover / I'll do anything you ask me to  
>  And if you want another kind of love / I'll wear a mask for you”
> 
> Zeth would do anything, be anyone, to make Aja notice her, to make Aja love her.

  
4\. Apres Moi - _Regina Spektor_

> “I must go on standing / You can't break that which isn't yours  
>  I must go on standing / I'm not my own, it's not my choice”
> 
> Aja is lost, and Zeth is left alone.

  
5\. All My Life - _Foo Fighters_

> “Will I find a believer / Another one who believes  
>  Another one to deceive / Over and over down on my knees  
>  If I get any closer / And if you open up wide  
>  And if you let me inside / On and on I've got nothing to hide”
> 
> Furious and alone, Zeth tries hard not to to think about Aja, tries to move on to something else. Makes new contacts, takes new jobs….

  
6\. Ballad for Dead Friends - _Dashboard Prophets_

> “I really wished I could have saved you / Then who would save me from myself?  
>  Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink / To kill the pain that's deep inside my bones”
> 
> ...but inside she misses Aja desperately. And she’s a little reckless, and more than a little broken.

  
7\. Do You Want The Truth Or Something Beautiful? - _Paloma Faith_  

> “Secrets, lies, and falling veils / I can be who you want me to be  
>  Sacred lies, and telling tales / I can be who you want me to be  
>  But do you want me?”
> 
> Zeth as we know her during Planeshift (the quintessential Zeth song).

  
8\. Enter Sandman - _Metallica_

> “Hush little baby, don't say a word / And never mind that noise you heard  
>  It's just the beasts under your bed / In your closet, in your head”
> 
> Zeth dies. And wakes up in hell.

  
9\. The Devil’s Workday - _Modest Mouse_

> “I could buy myself a reason. / I could sell myself a job.  
>  I could hang myself on treason. / All the folks I know are gone.”
> 
> The Lords of Hell enjoy manipulating Zeth, breaking her and making her theirs.

  
10\. Solo Dolo - _Kid Cudi_

> “Listen good: I don't have nobody  
>  But what I might feel are the sounds of sanity...  
>  Why must it feel so wrong when I try and do right, do right”
> 
> Zeth keeps trying to retain who she is, to know herself, to believe she’s done anything good in the world (even if it was for Aja), but feels like it’s all slipped away.

  
11\. God's Away On Business - _Tom Waits_

> “I'd sell your heart to the junkman baby / For a buck, for a buck  
>  If you're looking for someone to pull you out of that ditch"
> 
> You're out of luck, you're out of luck” Hell has shaped Zeth into their toy, their servant, and all she knows is how to do what they tell her, how to survive. She comes to revel in it.

  
12\. Black and Gold - _Katy Perry (Sam Sparro)_

> “Cause if you're not really here / Then the stars don't even matter  
>  Now I'm filled to the top with fear / That it's all just a bunch of matter  
>  'Cause if you're not really there / Then I don't wanna be either”
> 
> Rescued from Hell, but Zeth doesn’t know whether to trust that the things she sees are real, or whether they’re another elaborate mindgame.

  
13\. Get Free - _The Vines_  

> “I'm gonna get free / I'm gonna get free  
>  I'm gonna get free / Ride into the sun”
> 
> Zeth flees, escaping the Planar Heroes and their destiny, escaping Aja when she’s faced with the fact that Aja seems to have moved on from her, found new people to care about.

  
14\. I Feel Free - _Cream_

> “Dance floor is like the sea / Ceiling is the sky  
>  You're the sun and as you shine on me / I feel free, I feel free, I feel free”
> 
> Zeth learning to be whole again, learning to dance and live and feel again.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about Planeshift, see:  
> [A Planeshift Primer](http://aria.dreamwidth.org/220272.html)  
> [The Planshift Wiki](http://planeshift-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Planeshift-campaign_Wiki)  
> [The DW Planeshift Fanworks Exchange](http://planeshift-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/)  
> 


End file.
